The morning after
by Fictonallyinlove
Summary: Yuno is just a simple woman Sure she parties every now and then but who doesn't?But after one hellish night it doesn't take long for her to put the pieces together when the press displays her hot night with two certain twins, now with her pride broken and the respect everyone had for her gone how will she cope?what will happen when mama H forces the two playboys to settle down?


I sat up from my seat in the puddles of puke and shots.

My head pounding harder than a hammer on a stupid nail that wouldn't go in to the wood.

My poor, beautiful dark red hair in tangled knots, my amazing party outfit strewn across the room, my face did a deep blush when I spotted my bra hanging off an oak chair and my little purple and black panties mingling with expensive black boxers.

Wait a fucking second.

My eyes widen and rigidly I dared to look at the spot beside me.

All I saw was a bundle of mess, hogging all the blankets, while I lay in the bed stark naked.

Then my slow mind picked up on the fact that I was naked. Squealing like a little girl I fell jumped up franticly trying to find something to cover my beautiful virgin body. (Well, not really 'virgin')

But with my clumsiness, I just ended up falling off the bed head first, landing with a loud thump as my face hit the tile floor.

_Damnit! _ I screamed loudly in my head as my nose gushed red hot blood. Grabbing a quick tissue I held onto my nose, and quickly grabbed my clothes.

Finally after what felt like forever, I had all my stuff and had gathered my broken pride and headed out the door, but not before turning back to the sleeping form of the man.

He had the blanket covering around his hair, but his face, by god I really did score last night!

He looked kind of like an angel, sleeping on the clouds of heaven… except for that piece of throw up hanging out by his mouth….. That was just made me want to lose what is left of my stomach (Which in fact held a whole lot of vodka and those little cubes of cheese they serve at parties, I just can't get enough of those!)

So out I walked from the damaged room into a mansion that was no better off. Passed out drunks littered the floor among empty bottles of whiskey, vodka, and oddly enough wine bottles. I don't know who serves old wines at a party like last night but hey! It made it one I don't remember so it must have been good!

In the middle of the hallway entrance there was a grand chandelier, of which was streamed with toilet paper and there was some passed out drunk dude barely hanging on, it was going to suck for him when he woke up… or fell off.

I tiptoed out of the house, my high heels in hand. No way in hell I would be able to walk in those high things with the hangover I have!

The front yard was no better than the inside of the mansion, again, drunks and bottles of alcohol littered everywhere, but outside there was a few naked women and some guy passed out in a lawn chair was unfortunate enough to have the others draw dicks on his face with sharpie.

I spotted a few other girls and guys do the walk of shame with me, ut I didn't talk to them, or ask them anything… this party was going to be our little secret.

I finally reached the end of the long ass drive way , which by the way was filled with cars and trash, and walked through the open gold gate and onto the street.

Pulling out my phone I called for a cab. And within what felt like a second one appeared for me. grateful I hopped inside the back seat and sunken in the soft seats. "I would like to go to 8946 Oak drive… but first can you stop by a Starbucks, I need some coffee."

The tan cab driver laughed and shifted the car into gear and pulled away from the curb. "Looks like you got hit by a car… must have been some party." He chuckled, remembering his youth.

I grumbled, laying down on the seat and curled up. I was tried, my eyes blood shot to all hell, my poor hair in a mess , my party dress torn and spots of beer and throw up covered it.

I must say… yes it was one hell of a night.

Eh. My name is Dove, Yuno I am 22 years old and hung over as fuck.

Yes my last name is dove, no I'm not making it up. My parents are what you would call hippies. My full name is Flying dove. You could see how a name like that might be looked down on.

So with my stuff in tow I moved out of our little tent in the forest and off to the big city; changing my terrible name to one that could be at least respected in the professional world.

The cab driver pulled to a sudden stop in the drive trough of a Starbucks. I took out my cash and chucked it at his head. "I want coffee, I don't care what kind."

The change hit hard on his skull but other than that he was fine. He growled a bit at me before choosing some sort of coffee. After what seemed like hours he pulled up and grabbed my coffee, paying for it with the money I through at his bald head and handed it back to me.

I gripped it with both hands the yummy smell of the coffee beans floating up to my nose (which in fact had stopped bleeding a while ago)

I hummed and took a sip, the warmness of the liquid making my sore throat less hurty.

After that the time flew by and before I knew it, I was paying for the cab and heading into my two bedroom apartment on the 26 th floor.

After another sip of my amazing coffee, I unlocked the door and entered in. throwing my keys onto the granite counter top along with my now empty coffee cup and tearing off my shoes before jumping into my nice comfy bed.

I really need a pain killer.

I really need to take a shower.

I really need to check to make sure I didn't catch anything.

I really need to sleep the pain away.

I slowly felt my eyes drift close as sleep over took me. the gentle sound of the birds chirping and the light breeze moving the tree branches lulling me into a dream state.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I felt a voice screech.

I maoned, not today please…

"I READ THE PAPER YUNO-CHAN!" I opened one eye in surprise, _the paper? _above me was my roommate, Jikeo, tapping her foot impatiently.

" what is it. I have a headache." I moaned, trying to shut out the light by covering my head with my teal pillow.

"OH NOTHING, JUST THAT YOU FUCKED BOTH THE HITCHEN TWINS!" She shouted.

I shot up. "What the fuck are you talking about!?" I cried.

She rammed the paper in my face, mushing it around. "SEE IT SAYS HERE!"

"i-I an't e a ing!" I tried to say, but she was just smearing the paper in my face.

"What!?" she asked, pulling her hand away along with the paper.

"I can't see a thing!" I gasped for a breath, she was really starting to choke me with the paper.

"Oh…" she said, and placed the newspaper gently in my hands.

I gripped onto it and read the headlines aloud. "_'mystery girl spotted at one of the Hitchen twins infamous parties.'" _I read aloud, I shrugged my shoulders. "That's not so bad. I don't even get why I'm in the headlines.." I trailed off as I spotted the picture right below the headline.

I'm not going to lie to you, it was pretty bad. Like lose your job over it bad.

I was in a short skirt and mid drift purple shirt (Of which is my favorite when I go partying, as it gets the boys'a barking. Again, it was a party and I was drunk off my ass) and sitting in the darker haired twins lap, which believed to be Hikaru since he dyed his hair brown, he was staring lopy at my boobs with a smirk. But that wasn't the worst part. Oh no. The big slut I am, I was in one twin's lap heavily making out with the other. And it was the dirty kind that made mothers cover their children's eyes.

I turned a deep red. "And this… is in newsstands…" my voice faltered.

My Roommate nodded. Disgust in her eyes. " And the paragraph is even worse."

I looked down at the story below the head line reading it silently. _Whore girl is caught with the notorious playboys, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitchen, last night at their twenty-third birthday party. The Twins have been known to have killer parties but this girl is too eager to thank these boys with her body!_

I blushed to the point I think I was a tomato. This was not what I need when I'm in the middle of trying to find a new job!

"i… wasn't… twins… thank.." I muttered out, shock at my own whoresness.

* * *

**Hehe, I wanted to make a fanfic about when the twins are older and i thought that they would be playboys if anything at the age of twenty-three, it gets better i promise but i wanted the first chapter to be the walk of shame for Yuno before wild goose chase takes off. **

**Review, even if you thought it was terrible, i like to improve myself and flames are the best way. favorite & follow if you liked it or maybe even loved it. **

**Fictionallyinlove, out!**


End file.
